Crimson
by Super Sheba
Summary: Obviously, I had thought wrong, for before me lay the remains of a fatal battle, Saturos’s life and my own slowly slipping through the fingers of life and into the grasp of death. Menardi gazes at the wreckage of battle after she and Saturos's defeat


Isaac: Super Sheba doesn't own Golden Sun, but if you want to, you can give her ownership rights for Christmas!

****

****

****

**Crimson**

I stared at my fallen companion, a crimson mixture of my tears and his blood dripping down his face.  It was unbelievable, defeated after Saturos and I had persevered so.  

"Were our attempts all in vain?" I cried as I stared at my only friend Saturos, who lay dying at my feet.  

            How I wished at that moment I had been an adept of the element Mercury, with the power to heal, but I wasn't, and all I could do was watch him breathe raspily, each breath becoming farther apart from the last.  I dumped out my pack, desperately searching for a healing item, whether it be as small as an herb, or as powerful as some Water of Life.  My mind began to stray to the thought of the four people who had taken the life of Saturos.  How I hated them, thinking that they were right in their quest, and that we were wrong, so we deserved death.  If only they could have heard our side of the story.  Our homeland was soon to be destroyed, how could we have allowed that to happen?  

            I began to stroke Saturos's forehead as I wiped the perspiration from his brow, his blue skin becoming paler and paler with each fleeting moment.  Just seeing the look of excruciating pain upon his face caused me to ignore the pain in my side and the blood oozing from my cuts.  Tearing a piece of fabric from my skirt, I gently placed it over the deep gash in Saturos's forehead.  I wondered if I would ever see the kind look in his eyes again, and the tears I had tried to withhold, began to stream down my face, leaving droplets on the floor of the lighthouse aerie, the carefully crafted tile slowing beginning to turn scarlet with blood.  

            "How could those four children assume Saturos and I lusted for power." I whispered angrily as I looked around me at the carnage of battle.  "All I had wanted was to save my home, my family, but now I'll never see my family again!  Am I really doomed to die this day?"

            I began to look at myself, feeling unclean with the blood of my enemies soiling my hands.  Had I really been so foolish and naïve as to believe the task would be easy, our forces unopposed?  Obviously, I had thought wrong, for before me lay the remains of a fatal battle, Saturos's life and my own slowly slipping through the fingers of life and into the grasp of death.  My eyes turned back to face Saturos, his face contorting and twisting in pain.  Unable to bear the sight of Saturos writhing in pain, I almost turned my head, yet I couldn't take my mournful gaze away from him.  How I longed to look into his eyes and comfort him, to whisper into his ear that the pain would soon be over, but I couldn't.  No one was coming to save us, and I could not lie to Saturos, not even to ease his suffering. 

            "Curse you Isaac!"  I screamed to the night around me, breaking the harsh silence around me.  "How could you and your companions feel it right to mortally wound Saturos and I?  We never wished for you to die!  We only dreamed of returning home to Prox, as heroes, to have saved our home from a terrible fate!"

            My heart urged me to go after Isaac to end his life and take revenge for the man I had so willingly given my heart to.  Life couldn't end in such a way, the one I loved so dearly dying in such pain, not knowing anyone loved him.  Bitter tears began to form in my eyes, but I fought them as I began to whisper soothing words to Saturos, his face still twisting in pain.  Though unconscious I felt as though he could hear my words, and could be comforted in his final moments of suffering. 

            "Soon the pain will disappear, you must only wait."  I whispered to Saturos as my tears began to leave cold, wet marks on Saturos's tunic.  "You must only wait, soon you'll no longer have any worries, but I'll miss you terribly until death grasps me by the hands and carries me to you."

            I could see Saturos's face slowly begin to relax, as though he understood he would soon lie in eternal sleep.  For this I was thankful, knowing his pain must have lessened.  I wanted to save him, to see his smiling face again.  Memories of our childhood began to emerge from the depths of my mind.  I loved Saturos so; he was so different from all the other men of Prox, so unconcerned with power.  

            "You never had to flaunt your strength in front of others."  I said softly as I remembered all the wonderful moments with him as a child.  "You never had to show off, yet you were the strongest warrior in Prox."  

            Embracing Saturos's unconscious body carefully, I began to hold him against me, my heart torn in two as I felt him shake from the pain I had inflicted upon him. 

            "Oh Saturos, I've longed to tell you how I feel, but now…now it's too late."  I closed my eyes, and hoped that my life would slowly drift away as Saturos's was.

            I suddenly felt movement in the body I held in my arms.  Looking at Saturos's face, I noticed his scarlet eyes suddenly begin to open slowly, his lungs gasping for air.  My eyes quickly met his as I stared in disbelief.  

            "Saturos, you…you're awake!" I gasped as I began to feel a sense of relief begin to relax me.  

            Maybe there was some hope for his life, and I prayed that we might finish our quest.

            "Menardi, your side......" Saturos said worriedly as he gazed at the deep wound in my side.  "Are you alright?"

            "Oh Saturos," I said with a bit of joy in my voice.  "I'll be fine, only worry about your own well-being."

            "Menardi, I shall be fine." voiced a weak Saturos as he looked at me, seeming glad I was alive.  "I'm worried about you."

            "Can't you see I care deeply for you?" I wept as I began to see Saturos's body shake with pain as he tried to speak.  "Life won't be worth living if you aren't there" 

            "I'm glad you feel that way." soothed Saturos as he began to embrace me.  "Because I feel the exact same way.  I love you Menardi."

            I gasped at those words, and my heart began to feel relief from the pain that had been gnawing at it.  Being in Saturos's arms felt so wonderful, to know he felt the same way.   Then Saturos's body fell limp in my arms, the strength needed to speak finally taking his life.  I began to sob as I looked at Saturos's lifeless body lying in his own blood.  

            "Saturos…." I wept as I shut my eyes to the world, never again to see its radiant beauty.    

Please Review, I worked hard on this story, and I really want to know what you guys think about this story!


End file.
